Fidget
Fidget is the secondary antagonist in the 1986 Disney movie, The Great Mouse Detective. He is a bat who tends to do dirty work for his boss Professor Ratigan. He has a crippled wing and a peg leg, and as a result, he cannot fly properly. Fidget is voiced by Candy Candido in the original film and by Frank Welker in the Read-Along Storybook and House of Mouse. Story In the beginning, he kidnaps Hiram Flaversham in their toy shop, leaving his daughter Olivia Flaversham all by herself. Desperate to find him, she sets out to find Basil of Baker Street, the only detective with the skills to find him. When she informs Basil that it was Fidget who kidnapped her father and that he was a bat with a peg leg, Basil immediately knew Ratigan was behind the kidnapping, and set out with Olivia and Dr. Dawson to find them. Ratigan charges Fidget with kidnapping Olivia as a means of blackmailing Flaversham with her life, as he is needed to help Ratigan overthrow the Queen of Mousedom on her Diamond Jubilee. Fidget also is charged with stealing tools and uniforms for Ratigan's gang to use when they overthrow the queen, and steals them from a local toy shop. Basil tracks him there, so Fidget disguises himself as a baby in a crib using only a bundle until Olivia, out of curiosity, comes across the crib and finds Fidget. He captures her and manages to escape before Basil can stop him. Unfortunately, Fidget later discovers that the list of the things he needed to steal was missing, and realized that Basil would use it as evidence. When Ratigan learned Basil was on their trail, he almost fed Fidget to his cat Felicia, but spared him when he found that Fidget could help him to capture Basil. Fidget tracks Basil and Dawson to a local pub and tricks them into following him to Ratigan's Lair, where he dresses up like Olivia in a bottle to lure in the duo. Basil and Dawson are captured, and are left for dead while Ratigan and Fidget run off to overthrow the queen. Fidget delivers the fake robotic queen built by Flaversham to the queen, and they arrest her to be fed to Felicia. Fidget carries out this task, but instead he is nearly eaten once again when Basil, who escaped Ratigan's trap, rescues the queen at last second, but is saved by Toby. Fidget is tied up while Basil stops Ratigan, but escapes his bonds and once again kidnaps Olivia. He and Ratigan escape on a hot air blimp above the Thames River. During their getaway, the crooks are pursued by Basil, Dawson, and Flaversham on a makeshift balloon, and Fidget who is pedaling the blimp's propeller tries to outrun them. Unfortunately, the extra weight is too much for him, and tells Ratigan that they have to lighten the load, meaning throw Olivia off the balloon. Deciding that Fidget outlived his usefulness, Ratigan throws him out instead. Fidget, however, cannot fly because of his bad wing and falls into the Thames River below, where he was thought to have died but was later revealed to have survived the fall. How he survived and decided to be good we have yet to know. If he ever appears in a possible sequel, we will know how he survived and reformed. Gallery Fidget.jpg|Fidget hanging from the ceiling Fidget the bat.png|Fidget with a pencil and a list on a piece of paper Fidget.png|Fidget running Category:Animal Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Secondary Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Kidnapper Category:Minion Category:Scapegoat Category:Nocturnal Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Betrayed villains Category:Bats